smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Movie: Insanity!/Transcript
(Mario, Jeffy, and Rosalina are on the couch.) (Jeffy is spanking his diaper.) Mario: Oh yeah, it's Halloween! (Jeffy stops spanking his diaper.) Jeffy: Daddy, what's Halloween? Mario: Well, Jeffy, you dress up in a costume and scare people! Jeffy: Can I see? Mario: Sure. (Mario leaves to get his costume.) (Mario comes back, creeping up on Jeffy.) Mario: BOO! Jeffy: AAAAAAHHHHH! (Jeffy runs away.) Rosalina: Mario, that wasn't nice! Mario: Baby, he literally asked for it! Rosalina: And you listened to him? Mario: ...Good point. (The power goes out.) (Rosalina gets a flashlight.) Rosalina: Well, I'm going to go find Jeffy. Mario: Okay, baby. (Several minutes later...) Rosalina: ...Where is he? Jeffy: Uhh! Rosalina: Oh, there he is. Jeffy: Mommy, I'm scared. Rosalina: Oh Jeffy, there's nothing to be scared of! The costume is meant to be scary! Jeffy: Ok, but I'm still scared. Rosalina: Now, can you get out of the cabinet so we can go back upstairs? Jeffy: Yeah. Mario (off-screen): AAAAAAAAAH! Rosalina: What the hell was that?! Well, I should go find out. (About a minute later...) Mario: (heavily breathing) (Mario is holding a gun.) Rosalina: Jeffy. Get back. Jeffy: Why? Rosalina: Just get back! Jeffy: Okay. (Rosalina slowly starts to walk into the room.) (Mario jumps out at Rosalina.) Rosalina: Mario, I don't know what has gotten into you today, but I do NOT like it! I'm c-calling the cops! (Several minutes later...) (Knock knock knock) Rosalina: That must be the cops. Brooklyn T. Guy: Hello Ma'am. What's seems to be the problem? Rosalina: I don't know. My friend is acting very violent. Can you investigate? Brooklyn Guy: Sure. (About a minute later...) Rosalina: He's in that room. Brooklyn Guy: Okay. (Brooklyn T. Guy peeks into the room.) Brooklyn Guy: Oh my... Oh my god! Rosalina: What? What's the problem?! Brooklyn Guy: That suit he's wearing... It must've been the one special rare one... Rosalina: What...? What "special" suit? Brooklyn Guy: One demon suit had actual demon blood in it. It was immediately discarded, but he must've gotten it before it was removed from shelves. Rosalina: Is there a way to bring him back? Brooklyn Guy: Yeah, I have a gun with the special tranquilizing substance in it. I don't have it on me, but I can go get it. Rosalina: Okay. Brooklyn Guy: Just make sure he doesn't escape. Rosalina: Okay. (Several minutes later...) Brooklyn T. Guy: I have the gun. Rosalina: Okay! What do I do? Brooklyn Guy: Shoot him. Be EXTREMELY careful. Rosalina: Why? Brooklyn Guy: There's only ONE dart. If you miss, there's an EXTREMELY high chance Mario will DIE. Rosalina: Oh my god! Okay! Rosalina: Hey Mario! (Mario turns around.) (Rosalina shoots Mario with the dart.) Mario: ...my head... Mario: ...What happened? Rosalina: Well, the suit you bought had demon blood in it. Brooklyn Guy: Yeah, and we had to shoot you with a special tranquilizing substance to get rid of it. Mario: Oh... sorry. Brooklyn Guy: Well, my job is done. See you later. (Brooklyn T. Guy leaves.) Mario: Wait... where's Jeffy? Rosalina: Actually, I don't know. I told him to stay back and I haven't seen him since! Jeffy: Hey daddy what doin? Mario: Jeffy, where were you? Jeffy: Watching TV. Rosalina: Okay. Mario: So, everything is back to normal? Rosalina: Yup! Mario: Oh, thank goodness! (End Episode) Category:Transcripts